Goodbye Friend
by Hotrod198
Summary: A oneshot depicting the death of a Pokemon from my nuzlocke found on the Nuzlocke Forums. Not related to my other story.


Here is a small oneshot related to a nuzlocke which is posted on the nuzlocke forums. It is not related to the one posted on this site, so don't worry, there are no spoilers.

* * *

><p>It couldn't be happening. Only two hours ago, we were all sitting in the forest enjoying lunch without a care in the world. And now… well… the green blood spilling out over the tiled floor pretty much described what happened. Vermilion lay there, twitching in pain. I had ran over to the vileplume to give it comfort, both of us knowing what was about to happen. I held its head in my arms, the injury on its left side starting to grow worse. I could feel the tears beginning to trickle down my cheeks. How could Vermilion go? He was one of my greatest friends. And now… my screwed up neighbour had killed him in the cold-blooded body he lived in. Everything seemed to come back at me at once…<p>

I remember sending Flame out to weaken Vermilion when he was nothing but a little oddish, a small timid pokémon that had a lot of potential. I remember training him up for Misty, the red-headed, water-type user from Cerulean city. He managed to take out all of Misty's pokémon in just a couple of hits. I was so proud of Vermilion that he even turned around to evolve into a gloom, the evolved form of oddish.

Then, there was the battles on both the S.S. Anne where he managed to defeat Blue's Wartortle. It was a happy moment for us which had decided the battle to our favour. Then there was the Vermilion city gym. Vermilion was the last pokémon I decided to send out to face off against Lt. Surge's Raichu. Vermilion managed to pull of some fancy moves to pull off a win.

From there, Vermilion became my second strongest pokémon, second only to Flame, my charmeleon at the time. We were going to go all the way, the special bond between us as trainer and pokémon told us that.

Vermilion even beat Blue's Wartortle a second time in Lavender Town. Vermilion was so happy for its win, that when we reached Celadon city, Vermilion made the choice of wanting to evolve into a vileplume. I was happy for Vermilion's choice, as we would definitely be able to win everything with a powerful grass type.

And then, we reached Saffron city. That's when everything changed. Team Rocket had shown up once again, looking to steal the Master Ball. My Pokémon and I decided to help out the civilians as we had been stopping Team Rocket's evil plans ever since Mt Moon. It had begun so easy, the grunts not putting up any sort of fight. But then, Blue appeared. He appeared different but still challenged me to a battle. I thought it would be just a normal battle. But by Arceus was I wrong. Everything was normal until the final battle between Vermilion and Blue's Blastoise. A critical hit "bite" attack had managed to get through Vermilion's attacks. The attack did more damage than normal and the Blastoise had ripped off half of Vermilion's left side. And that's what happened. Vermilion had been downed by the pokémon he had defeated so many times before.

I looked back down at Vermilion. The vileplume had opened its eyes and was looking at me, that sad look on its face telling me what I already knew, "I'm not going to make it. And I'm sorry."

I couldn't help it. The tears flooded from my eyes. A boy shouldn't cry, especially not in front of his rival, but I didn't care. I had lost a great friend that day. And it was never going to happen again.

"This is for you Vermilion," I said, standing up and grabbing a pokéball. I enlarged it in my hands and I walked back towards the window. I opened the pokéball and in a flash of light, a huge blue serpent materialised into the room, surrounding the entire room. Tuscan, my gyarados, looked at his fallen comrade. I knew I wouldn't be able to control Tuscan now, not that he had seen Vermilion in his current state. Tuscan's "hyper beam" attack virtually destroyed everything in the room, causing many desks and computers to explode. I remember another man appearing, a business-like man who had called out a nidoqueen and kangashkan. However, Tuscan quickly wiped the two new enemies out as well. I didn't care. Tuscan had every right to vent his anger out on these low-life scumbags. Soon, when many of the Team Rocket "grunts" had retreated, I decided to recall Tuscan. Tuscan was worn out from using "hyper beam" so much that he did not even try to fight against the beam.

I walked back over to Vermilion and picked up his body. His eyes were now closed, a smile on his face at the same time. I could only hope he was in a better place now. I carried his body out of the building and hopped onto the back of Crimson, my pidgeot. He quickly flew me to the outside of Cerulean city. I dug a grave out for Vermilion and placed his body inside. He didn't deserve to be in some money-made building for deceased pokémon. The tombstone we made was quite detailed. We had also left flowers there to decorate the tombstone. I even placed a leaf stone on the grave, a signal of our friendship. All my pokémon stood on the grave, looking at it, their faces all full of despair.

"Goodbye… friend…" I said, looking at the grave once more. I felt the tears beginning to trickle down my face again. "I hope you are in a better place now. This world was not ready for a pokémon as good as you." With that, Flame let loose a huge "flamethrower" attack into the sky while Tuscan fired a "hyper beam". The two attacks were used in many wars as the signal of a fallen comrade. And what better place than to use it then this. I recalled my pokémon and began to walk off. I took one last look at the grave and smiled.

"Goodbye… Vermilion."


End file.
